Astron
by Charly Land
Summary: En el final de los tiempos, la vida comienza. Esto es algo que el pequeño, triste y olvidado Plutón aprenderá junto al moribundo sol de un sistema extinto. [Riren] [AU] [LevisolxErenPlutón] [Dedicado a ElisaM2331]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencias |** AU. Ooc. LeviSol x ErenPlutón. Riren. Drama/Romance. Leve Shota (Considerando que Plutón es relativamente más joven que el Sol).

 **Notas|** Este Fic pertenecía al Reto "Susurros" por la página **#Attackonfanfics**

Y está dedicado a mi manta **ElisaM2331** , que este es su regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.

* * *

 **Astron**

 **.**

…

* * *

Había estado allí cuando ellos empezaron a existir. Pequeños, frágiles y efímeros, así eran ellos. Y desde el primer instante los quiso. Los quería con inmensidad, a esos tontos malagradecidos.

Se hacían llamar "humanos"

Él les llamaba "tintineantes". Lo llamaba así porque cada vez que parpadeaba, igual como si del brillo de las estrellas se tratase, un puñado de ellos desaparecía en un _tín-tín_.

Los tintineantes eran muy curiosos. Él diría que "curiosos en exceso". Y él sabía que esa curiosidad era peligrosa, pero ellos no lo creían así, o más bien tendían a omitir ese detalle venenoso, y seguían y seguían hurgando, intentando descubrir más.

Pero es que al parecer esa era su naturaleza. Una oscura naturaleza a la que se doblegaban sin más.

Así pues, "tintineantes" siempre estaban buscando, tratando de aprender de todo, incluso de lo indebido. Un claro ejemplo había sido como cuando después de haber forzado su frágil contextura —que solo estaba hecha para andar sobre tierra— a navegar las aguas profundas, anhelaron volar, y al no tener alas y estar atados por la fuerza de gravedad, construyeron unas alas a base de heridas y lágrimas, lágrimas que en los días y noches venideras poco o nada le importaron cuando tampoco el cielo que se pintada de amaneceres azules y atardeceres rojizos, y que habían conquistado, fue suficiente para ellos. Siguieron ahondando, escarbando para alcanzar más de aquel límite, un límite que los protegía y ellos no veían.

«Parad ya. Dad un paso atrás. Os lastimaran» Seguía repitiendo él desde su lugar, a través de sus constantes rayos de luz cada día, por una infinidad de días.

"Tintineantes" jamás lo escucharon, y siguieron, una vez cada vez más, sumergiéndose en la curiosidad. Esa curiosidad nacida de sentirse siempre inconformes con lo que aquellos que les prodigaban la vida le brindaban.

Y así su curiosidad se volvió crueldad.

Una crueldad que terminó por cegarlos y sumergirlos en la desesperación de la avaricia y el egoísmo.

"Tintineantes" decidieron que el pequeño hogar que él les protegía y mantenía, era demasiado pequeño, poca cosa para la grandeza en la que se creyeron estar. Comenzaron así, a pensar en irse, en encontrar un nuevo hogar. Un hogar mejor.

Sintiéndose ofendido, despreciado y decepcionado por tal pensamiento, quiso darles un escarmiento, una lección lo suficientemente dura para que así aprendieran de una vez por todas que no debían actuar así, que debían detenerse, porque de seguir así terminarían hiriendo a otros y ellos mismo. Así que se incendió más, abrazó con fuerza todo cuanto estaba bajo él.

Porque si de algo él estaba seguro, es que al final todos sufrirían.

No había otro lugar para "tintineantes". No uno que les hiciera completamente bien.

"Tintineantes" estaban hechos de barro, aire y energía. El espacio era de hielo, de oscuridad y olvido, de muerte. Lo que había más allá de su profundo cielo, no estaba hecho para ellos.

Pero "tintineantes" solo veían lo que querían ver, y creían solo en su propia verdad. Por eso no atendieron sus súplicas disfrazadas de escarmiento, por eso no entendieron su proceder, por eso lo odiaron, y usaron sus acciones como excusa para continuar sus perversos sueños de curiosidad y ambición.

«Quemas» Sollozaban al unísono constantemente los "tintineantes", para hacerlo ver como el malo. Para librarse de las culpas del crimen que ejecutarían y había estado preparando con esmero desde su cruel decisión que buscaba saciar una vez más su mórbida curiosidad.

«Nos vamos. Nos vamos muy lejos. Muy lejos de ti. Porque sin ti estaremos mejor» Canturrearon el día que tuvieron todo listo, el día que se despojaron de cualquier buen sentimiento. El día que su crueldad terminó de consumir su naturaleza.

"Tintineantes" se marcharon. Lo abandonaron sin misericordia.

Y a pesar de que él, siempre había sido ambiguo en el cariño que les brindaba, quizás incluso distante, con su partida pudo sentir como una enorme grieta se abría paso en su interior, resquebrajando todo, marchitando su corazón.

Él era Levi, la estrella luminosa y pálida de aquel lugar, un astro de fuego y fuga, de imponente luz y fuerza, pero con un corazón frágil que había amado a seres inadecuados.

Ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, así como ellos, los que él llamó "tintineantes" a donde sea que se fueron, las pagarían.

Con el corazón roto, lleno de tristeza, abandonó su lucha por la existencia. Empezó a dejar que todo se desestabilizara en su interior, que se consumieran sus energías sin retorno. Simplemente comenzó a enfriarse.

Hay heridas que son invisibles a los ojos, pero que causan la muerte. Porque son heridas de espíritu, y casi siempre es imposible curar tales cosas.

A su alrededor, los silenciosos planetas que él también había protegido y cubierto con su luz durante todas las centurias anteriores, decidieron acompañarlo en su agonía, una agonía que seguramente duraría extensos años.

¿Cuántos días? ¿Cuántos años? ¿Cuántos siglos? ¿Cuántos milenios habían pasado para cuando sucedió aquel suceso? No lo sabía. Pero debieron ser muchos, porque él ya no era el mismo para cuando ellos, los "tintineantes" volvieron. Solo que estos eran "Tintineantes" de corazones cansados y magullados por el paso de las tragedias que los habían golpeado sin tregua, mostrándole la real verdad que ellos habían decidido evadir.

Derrotados habían regresado, buscando lamer las viejas heridas, y empezar de nuevo en el hogar de donde nunca debieron irse. Pero ahora que al fin ese conocimiento había llegado a sus vidas, era tarde. Porque el hogar que una vez conocieron y fue suyo, ese por el que retornaron, ya no existía, tan solo era una sombra de lo que había sido, así como había sucedido con él, el sol, ese hogar se había secado.

Ahogados en el llanto y los lamentos se aferraron a la idea que aún había esperanza, que su arrepentimiento podía curar las heridas, reanimar lo agonizante. Y así empezaron su lucha, una lucha en la que sofocantes y grises madrugadas vieron sus cuerpecitos raquíticos sobre esforzarse en la búsqueda y construcción de esa salvación que a viva voz proclamaban sería el Edén prometido.

Pero otra vez estaban equivocados y él quiso hacérselos saber, hacerles entender por medio de una lucha debilitada debido a su estado, que ya no había porque rebuscar en las cenizas. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ya no había redención.

Con los ojos cristalinos y las manos temblorosas cubriéndose los oídos para no escucharlo, siguieron su lucha, ignorando fuertemente sus palabras cada vez más agónicas, mientras entre susurros le prometían que todo estaría bien, que todo el dolor se iría, que vencerían a la muerte, y que cuando eso sucediera ellos serían buenos, serían buenos para que la felicidad fuese lo único en sus existencias.

«Oh, ya veo. Seguéis siendo tan solo unos pequeños idiotas que estáis condenados a la ruina por la terquedad» pensó la triste mañana en que los vio apilados a todos, con sonrisas anchas quebrando sus rostros al ver como su cachivache se elevaba, se elevaban y dirigía a él, llenando sus corazón de despiadada esperanza y turbia ilusión, ilusión que cayó y destrozó todo, junto a las lágrimas que en el justo instante que se dio la catástrofe, mojaron más que sus vestimentas. Mojaron su alma misma.

Y para después que la furibunda vorágine hubo arrasado con todo, dejando solo polvo, silencio y obscuridad a su paso, Levi, el sol, la única estrella —después de ello, moribunda—revestido del tinte rojo que representa la destrucción, liberó un grito potente cargado de todo su dolor y miseria, mientras su ser entero sucumbió ante un terrible deseo.

Dejar de existir.

* * *

…

* * *

No siempre había estado allí. En realidad venía de muy lejos. De un lugar que ya no existía.

De saltito en saltito, de bamboleos a giros, muy rápido unas veces, flotando en temporadas muy largas muchas otras, viajó. Una búsqueda sobre un camino errante por alcanzar un rincón que llamar hogar. Su propio hogar.

Y hubo una ocasión en que casi logró, pero un montón de rocas malvadas impidieron que lo alcanzara, al desviar su camino, arrastrándolo sin tregua muy lejos de allí. Esas rocas hechas de hielo rompieron sus sueños y lo sometieron a la horrible sensación de bucle estruendoso sin final de convertirlo en uno de ellos, ser un cometa. Hasta que después de largos años de sufrimiento lo lanzaron a su suerte, lejos de ellos porque se habían hartado de su eterno lloriqueo.

—«¡Niño feo, débil y seco!»—le gritaron al dejarle sin más, mientras se perdían hacia los confines del mundo.

Aturdido y perdido quedó en aquel lugar que era pequeño, oscuro y frío. Imposibilitado de encontrar otro impulso para volver atrás o siquiera continuar su sendero. Y sin saber que hacer para salir de allí, se resignó entre lágrimas a acurrucarse para convertirse tan solo en una roca más, a ser olvidado en ese vasto e infinito espacio que era ese universo que le había visto nacer y que se empeñaba en hacerle sufrir hasta el último segundo que le permitiese seguir ocupando un lugar en él.

Pero entonces, como el amanecer sobre el paisaje de un bosque oscuro y tenebroso, ella apareció. Y con su luz fría y azulada le cubrió, estrechándole entre sus órbitas para brindarle consuelo de una manera que solo su hermano—el gigante sol azul que una vez había gobernado toda una nebulosa que fue su hogar primario y que había sido tragado por su despiadado progenitor— quien se había sacrificado por él, le había prodigado.

Fue así como el pequeño Eren, nombrado—de tal manera la ocasión que dieron con él los extraños viajeros más allá del círculo de polvo, los "tintineantes" de sol—Plutón, envuelto por la oscuridad protectora que le brindaba aquel dulce ser, se dijo así mismo que sí bien podía ser que nunca encontrará ese hogar anhelado, este que se le brindaba era muy hermoso, casi perfecto, como un su sueño.

Pero Eren debería aprender que los sueños son tan solo eso, sueños, y que alguna vez de ellos se debe despertar. Que nunca duran, y al despertar sobreviene el llanto y la tristeza.

Y aunque el universo le regaló la dicha de ser feliz por un buen puñado de siglos, entre risas y juegos, acompañado de sus hermanitos, —los satélites que revoloteaban alrededor de quien llegó a querer como una "progenitora"—, fue el mismo universo quien le abrió los ojos ante la cruda verdad del destino que él llevaba tatuado en cada tramo de su piel.

Así pues le alcanzó su fatídico destino, desde el centro de aquel lugar en el que ahora habitaba, personificado en la terriblemente incandescente ola de calor y luz en lo que todo lo que amaba sucumbió.

Eren recordaría entre pesadillas y recuerdos melancólicos venideros, como su madre trató de protegerles usando su cuerpo de escudo, fallando sin remedio en tal acción. Un grito agónico fue todo lo que quedó de ella, un grito, polvo y frío eterno que se clavo en su pequeño corazón y el de su hermana Mikasa. Pues fueron ellos dos, los únicos sobrevivientes.

Aunque a él, la luz dolorosa que vino desde la lejanía, su ojos quemó.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando sus oscurecidos ojos terminaran de secarse en llantos abundantes y desgarradores, descubriría que la ceguera había sido el pago que tomó el pequeño objeto resguardado en su interior—otorgado por su hermano en sus últimos instantes como símbolo de su amor— para crearle el escudo que le protegió, y por ende a ella, Mikasa, la que siempre estaba pegada a él, la que más tarde se había vuelto su Luna.

Lastimosamente era algo que al ser desconocido para él en los primeros instantes, causó honda pena al ver como nuevamente sobrevivía mientras otros perdían la vida por su culpa. Y aunque esto no fuera cierto, él lo creyó así, lo hizo porque que más que se podía esperar que creyese un ser como él, un ser que había nacido de un agujero negro. Para él, su existencia se traducía a que fuese un portador de tragedias.

«Quizás sí tenían razón» Pensó un oscuro día mientras recordaba la tarde en que "progenitora" les contaba como solían llamarles en su lengua torpe, los extraños más allá de los círculos de polvo que habían ido y venido.

«Tenían razón en todo. Plutón, yo soy Plutón. Plutón, el dios caído de la muerte. El que habita en las sombras»

* * *

…

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que su espíritu mismo terminó de resignarse? No lo sabía.

¿En verdad el lacerante dolor primario al final pudo escurrirse junto a su llanto? No podía determinarlo.

«El dolor no se irá hasta que me muera» Es el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente cuando después de volver a emerger desde su centro, ve tan solo polvo, devastación y oscuridad ante sus ojos.

—«Casi tan igual a los primeros tiempos»—murmura, y hay tanta amargura en sus palabras que hasta casi queman en su paladar. Y él sabe que es porque ese es el sabor de la pérdida de algo que se quiso con cada fibra del cuerpo.

«En verdad, uno no debería jamás dejar entrar a nadie en el corazón, pues hacerlo solo acarrea malos tragos» El triste pensamiento se filtra en su corazón y rebota en su corazón, y se refleja en sus ojos ahora ya secos de cualquier lágrima, y que viajaban por rededor.

Nada. No quedaba nada.

—«Pequeños idiotas»—les reprocha con severidad al fin en medio de la oscuridad, con la culpabilidad llenándole el interior—. «Mocosos sin corazón ¿Ahora ya estáis satisfechos?»

Pero tan solo el silencio responde a sus reclamos. El frio silencio que le envuelve, se enreda y enrosca a través de las ruinas que flotan a su alrededor como una niebla gris y siniestra.

—«¿Realmente no habéis dejado ni un ínfimo grano de su existencia para mí? Sois unos malditos en verdad»

Y otra vez el vacuo silencio es el único sonido que emerge para él.

Eleva los ojos más allá de sus confines, ve las nebulosas, los otros que son como él, los otros que son diferentes a él y piensa, piensa y anhela que en algún lugar de allí, perdidos entre un sinfín espacio de distancia, aún existan alguno que otro de esos tontos "tintineantes".

Una sonrisa rota y diminuta curva sus labios a la vez que él se deja caer de espaldas.

—«Si aún existís…allá donde estéis, sed felices. No volváis más aquí. Dejadme pensar mientras muero, que no he perdido todo»—libera sus palabras, palabras que llevan su más grande deseo. Un deseo que nunca se podrá cumplir, porque aunque él se aferre a la idea contraria, la verdad es otra.

 _«Muertos están»_ Resuena en su cabeza la voz de su conciencia, esa maldita conciencia que le restriega la verdad en la cara de manera vil.

—«A como yo también lo estaré»—le responde a aquella bastarda.

 _«No te mientas. Sabes que no lo harás, no a como deseas»_ Insiste la cruel conciencia.

—«Cierra la boca engendro»—masculla con rabia, a pesar de saber que esa lucha interna no llevará a nada, es por eso que decide que dormirá. Tal vez si lo hace por el suficiente tiempo el dolor se apague de tal manera que él pueda ignorarle.

Pero sus ruegos no son escuchados, pues envuelto en el vacío del silencio y el frio del espacio, mientras él trata de adormecerse al concentrarse en la cadenciosa sensación del correr de sus elementos que arden devorando cada centímetro combustible en un ciclo de idas y venidas dentro de sus venas, llega hasta él aquel murmullo, un murmullo como la reverberación de las primeras gotas preñadas en agua de aquello que sus "tintineantes" solían llamar "lluvia", solo que esta lluvia es sobre piedrecitas, bamboleando entre una melodía ahogada suave y adolorida.

Se levanta hasta quedar sentado y echa una miradita hasta donde su luz alguna vez alcanzó, pero nada ve. Tan solo espesa oscuridad le devuelve la mirada.

Suspirando se vuelve a acostar. Debe estar alucinando, piensa, pues sabe que a veces el espacio en su infinidad suele traer sonidos extraños desde su profundidad. Sonidos lastimeros. Los llantos de imaginarios fantasmas. Fantasmas producto de vidas lejanas extinguidas en algún punto y momento de ese vasto lugar.

Fantasmas como en los que creían los "tintineantes".

 _«Tintineantes ahora son fantasmas_ » Le recuerda la pequeña perra de su conciencia.

—«Sí, mis propios fantasmas»—le concede por primera vez él a esa desgraciada. Ella guarda silencio y le deja en paz por el siguiente resto de tiempo, es entonces que él al fin puede dormirse, caer en ese espacio donde su corazón cansado puede olvidarse de todo.

* * *

…

* * *

 **[** Porque ya no está sola. Porque ahora tiene bandada

Vuela alto, vuelta alto. Cae lento, cae lento

Bajo el cielo, sobre la infértil tierra, en el álamo.

Ella canta, ella susurra dulces melodías, pues ella es feliz.

«Está allí, estás aquí» Le murmura a él.

Ella sonríe y aletea, aletea fuerte.

«Soy feliz, estoy completa» Sin parar canturrea.

«Todo porque estás aquí» dice la pequeña urraca.

La pequeña urraca que se acurruca en su amado. **]**

Su voz se apaga en un lento tatareo, pues ya no hay motivo para seguir la melodía, el dulce y esperanzador cuento olvidado. Lo que buscaba ya está hecho. Nuevamente lo ha logrado.

—«Dulces sueños»—dice en un suspiro al cuerpo que ya hace inmóvil algo alejado de sí. Cruelmente cada vez, un poco más, lejos de sí.

Ante la contemplación de tal verdad un nudo se forma en su interior y aprieta fuerte, tan fuerte que siente que no puede respirar. Un nudo que es producto de la amargura que siente al no saber hasta cuándo podrá sostener eso, hasta cuando su voz será lo suficiente para que ella siga guiándose, orbitando a su alrededor, manteniéndose a su lado, alejando la soledad y el desasosiego.

«No puedes siquiera cuidarte a ti mismo. Que inútil eres» Las crueles palabras dichas hace mucho tiempo por las rocas que lo llevaron a ese lugar, resuenan en su cabeza y sin poder evitarlo, el nudo se libera y el sollozo brota como una pequeña corriente que se transforma en un llanto copioso ante la sensación aplastante que tienen dichas palabras, que para él tienen total lógica.

Haciéndose una bolita cubre sus labios para que el hipido tormentoso no se expanda y despierte a Mikasa. No debe permitirlo, pues sabe a ciencia cierta que si ella lo hace, volverá a moverse y comenzara a irse más y más.

Tomando una enorme bocanada de aire se fuerza a liberarlo unos segundos después, en una respiración suave, acompasada. Una, dos y tres veces repite el pequeño ritual hasta que el nudo vuelve a apretarle el cuello y las lágrimas cesan, quedándose atrapadas en sus largas pestañas.

—«Se fuerte. Se fuerte»—repite sin cesar para terminar de calmarse y alejar los ponzoñosos recuerdos, los malos pensamientos, que aunque sabe que es casi imposible, lucha por mantenerlos a raya—«Sí Eren, hay que ser fuertes, muy fuertes. Tan solo hay que seguir luchando»—murmura para sí encogiéndose un poquito más a la vez que retuerce con fuerza el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos, ese objeto que ha dejado de ser su faro en el camino para encontrar un sueño ahora completamente lejos de cumplirse, y que se ha transformado en el consuelo de sus momentos de mayor desesperación—«Un niño fuerte, uno muy fuerte eres. Lo lograras»—transforma aquellas palabras dichas alguna vez por su hermano, en suyas mientras cierra los ojos y se deja embriagar por dulces recuerdos de tiempos buenos, tiempos de sonrisas y esperanzas, los tiempos con su hermano, tiempos con "progenitora" y sus hermanos, que aunque ahora inexistentes, le brindan las fuerzas necesarias para continuar, para no dejarse vencer.

Arropado por la dulzona atmósfera que le proporcionan dichos recuerdos, se duerme. Cae en un sueño silencioso lejano al dolor. Un sueño en que todo se transforma y se vuelve de colores brillantes, de luz cálida y buena, luz que no quema, ni lastima, y en medio de ella, sonrientes juguetean él y su hermanita.

En sueños vuelve a ser feliz, pues en sus sueños no hay tragedias, ni lágrimas.

«Oh, si tan solo los sueños se hicieran realidad. Sin tan solo al menos pudiera uno quedarse en ellos para siempre» Piensa cuando —después de no sabe cuanto tiempo—vuelve a tomar conciencia de sí mismo, despierta y la oscuridad frente a sí lo recibe, una oscuridad que lo hace llorar.

Es que a veces, de vez en cuando y para algunos, la vida es solo demasiado cruel e injusta.

* * *

…

* * *

—«Yo tenía razón ¿Lo ves?»—dice picándole a su conciencia que en su interior se revuelca de enojo—. «Aún no pierdo la razón»—murmura con satisfacción—. «Aunque no sería malo sin con ella te vas tú»

Una sonrisa chiquita se forma en sus labios ante aquellas palabras mientras achica los ojos, intentando ver con más claridad. Pero no lo logra, porque el punto que desea divisar es demasiado pequeño como para hacerlo con plenitud. Aunque eso ya no tiene importancia para él, pues le ha visto, ha sido solo un fragmento de segundo, pero lo ha hecho.

 _Él_ está allí.

Aún allí.

—«Así que tú ¿eh?»— dice mientras la sonrisa pintada en su rostro crece, y algo parecido al alivio se instala en su pecho, aunque ese sensación se deshace un segundo después, ante el murmullo de aquella bastarda.

 _«¿Y sí solo es un espejismo?_ »

La sonrisa cae y siente que por un instante todo le da vueltas. Da un paso atrás e inhala profundamente para volver a encontrar su eje.

—Sí…ilusionarse nunca es bueno ¿no? Pero y sí…

La roca viaja rápido, ligera y directa hasta su objetivo.

¡Pluff!

El sonido resuena claro al impactarse, pero no hay reacción. Nada. Solo silencio.

 _«¿Quién tenía la razón, eh?_ »

La sonrisa se desvanece totalmente ante la aceptación de la verdad.

Definitivamente nada queda ya.

—«Tú»—deja escapar aquella palabra de sus labios con todo el gusto del tormento impregnadas en ella.

Girando en redondo sobre sus pies, se encamina de regreso sobre el sendero de luz se había creado para llegar allí. En pasos lentos hace su marcha, sumergiéndose a la vez en los recuerdos de cuando todo estaba vibrante, recubierto de un sonido sibilante de vida. Recuerdos que solo sirven para seguir lastimándolo, manteniendo las heridas sangrantes.

Luego de aquella primera decepción sufrida en su descubrimiento, no sabe si lo hizo por aburrimiento o porque la estática de su vida era insoportable, o tal vez por que pensó que realizar tal burdo y patético acto le ayudaría a sobrellevar esa asfixiante sensación de soledad, o sencillamente no lo sabe a plenitud, pero lo hizo, regresó a aquel lugar. A contemplar a aquel astro que aunque estaba muerto, no había sucumbido a volverse polvo y rocas inservibles ante la tragedia que les había acaecido. Allá, donde en la oscuridad aún residía un recuerdo tangible de lo que tuvo.

La segunda vez que acudió a aquel sitio, dio inicio un pequeño ritual que realizaría durante muchos días futuros.

Despertaba cada día en su crepuscular cuerpo, y emergía desde su núcleo tomando una forma más ligera capaz de andar fuera de su ser, una forma que se revestía de las pocas llamaradas que aún podía crear. Llamaradas de energía rojiza que se tejían para envolverlo como si de telas de seda carmesí se tratase, telas que lo abrazaban desde su cuello en donde se perdían entre las largas hebras de su cabellera oscura hasta caer por cada tramo de su nívea piel que destellaba pequeño hilos de luz, misma luz que iluminaba cada paso que daba en el camino que hacía entre el polvo, el olvido y la oscuridad mientras iba recogiendo diminutas piedrecitas, todas blancas o grises y bonitas. Bonitas piedrecitas que lanzaría a aquel inerte cuerpo después de contemplarlo con el anhelo más profundo de su corazón.

«Si tan solo estuvieses vivo. Si al menos quedases tú.»

Pero cada día, lo único que recibía era la honda respuesta del silencio. Un despiadado silencio que llenaba su corazón de más heridas y que sin embargo, lo mantenía atado a regresar una y otra vez a aquel lugar en busca de consuelo.

Un consuelo que su conciencia siempre le repetía, jamás llegaría.

Aunque tiempo después descubriría que el destino se traza no de lógicas y razones. Si no de sentimientos.

Pero durante muchos días, Levi, el moribundo sol de un sistema de polvo cósmico y rocas infértiles, vio el oscuro firmamento, a las fulgurantes luces de las galaxias de formas coloridas, a las gigantes estrellas nacientes rebosantes de energía, y sintió celos, una tórrida envidia por tener lo que ellas tenían, o al menos robarle una ínfima parte de ello, lo mínimo para al menos devolverle la vida a aquel ser del que los "tintineantes" alguna vez apartaron sus ojos y que ahora era el único vestigio de lo que significó para él la felicidad.

Y quizás, solo quizás debió ser que alguna fuerza que regia aquel vasto universo, le escuchó, y lo que sucedió sería producto de tales deseos. Aunque no sucederían a como él tal vez lo hubiese querido.

Todo tiene un precio. Y los precios equivalen al valúo que tiene lo anhelado.

* * *

…

* * *

Al principio lo atribuyó a la coincidencia, a que esas cosas solían suceder si se está rodeado de tanto material desperdigado por aquí y por allá. Pero luego, ante una constancia de tiempos y unidades, y que sumado a eso, las pequeñas rocas que impactaban en su cuerpo siempre estaban cargadas de una extraña calidez—una calidez que solo pude surgir de la vida—, le hizo pensar que alguien estaba allí, más allá del alcance de sus sentidos, oculto a él en esa oscuridad —que no solo provenía de rededor si no de su interior— por la maldita ceguera.

Esa ceguera por la que día tras día vivía preso entre el miedo y la ansiedad, cada vez que sucedía aquel evento. Pues los terrores más profundos de su existencia afloraban con fuerza, en ese instante, pinchando como cardos su cerebro junto a un centenar de dudas que lo mortifican sin tregua y que alimentaban sus pesadillas, robándole la paz que luchaba por mantener para aún seguir adelante, para no dejarse caer y brindarle una nueva oportunidad cada mañana, a quien tanto quería. A ella. A la pequeña Mikasa, su hermanita.

Pero los temores seguían cayendo como pétalos de flor en primavera en su triste corazón. Pétalos que caían y se acumulaban una y otra vez.

«¿Quién es?»

«¿Qué es lo que quiere?»

«¿Es bueno o malo? »

«¿Por qué aquí, a nosotros?»

Y una vez que los miedos habían barrido su cabeza, infectándola con pronósticos fatídicos, los ruegos sobrevenían después.

«Que no sea como "progenitor", por favor»

«Que tan solo sea una errante»

«Que deje de buscarnos»

«Tan solo deseo que se aleje. Que piense que estamos muertos»

Súplicas que se perdieron en el vacío y jamás fueron atendidas. Súplicas que se secaron en las lágrimas que descendían de su ojos, el día en que su corazón ya no pudo soportar tanta presión, y la firme decisión de enfrentar lo que fuese para proteger su pequeño y roto mundo —su familia—, nació.

Durante días lo estuvo planeando, reconstruyendo el camino que en medio de sus silencios había logrado trazar en su cabeza. Ciertamente sus ojos habían perdido la luz, el reflejo hermoso de la contemplación de la vida, sus colores y brillos, pero sus oídos y demás sentidos se habían abierto al reino de la oscuridad de manera tan magnifica —como una flor nocturna a lo feo, a lo malo, a la luna, a lo primitivo—, que le fue fácil usar las piedrecitas que le habían sido lanzadas como medio a través de sus ondas de sonido, que le proporcionaron tal claro sendero.

Klas

Klarck

Con el sonido de traqueteo de piedrecillas al chocar, casi parecido al chasquido que hace el vidrio al quebrarse, comenzó.

¡Plaff!

El dolor llegó después, pasajero, casi efímero, pero sacándole un nuevo quejido que acalló como los muchos otros que habían sido silenciados. Las manos cubriendo su boca. Su cuerpo inamovible. La apariencia muerta.

La sensación de ser observado por mucho rato le siguió. Esa sensación que le hacía temblar en una peculiar mezcla de calor y frío. Una burbujeante sensación que le atemorizaba por tal razón. Porque los astros nacidos de la muerte como él, solo existen para sentir frío, y aun así la vida les golpeara, el hielo en sus venas al paso del tiempo terminaría por congelarla también. Así pues, el calor era un mal indicio para tales seres. El calor representaba peligro. El calor podía quemar sus corazones. Aniquilarlos.

«Se fuerte, Eren» Fue su último pensamiento antes de tomar una enorme bocanada de aire y reunir toda su esencia para surgir desde cada átomo que conformaba su cuerpo sólido, transformándose en un ser más pequeño, etéreo y capaz de ir más allá de espacio.

Golpes sordos al vacío, la lejanía del frío, y la satinada sensación de calidez fue lo que le guió. Y es entonces cuando que esa misma calidez se transformó en una ola placenteramente ardiente y el sonido lastimero de quejido ahogado le llega a los oídos que sabe que ha llegado.

Es la vibración de su voz grave, profunda y rítmica, lo primero que recibe de él. Al ente que ha estado llegando a visitarle.

—Tenía razón—y hay en las palabras de aquel ser una pizca de sorpresa reprimida.

Eren respira con profundidad, sabiendo ahora que también él no estaba equivocado. Que si había alguien. Pero que no era ninguno de esos mounstros sombríos que habitan en sus pesadillas.

 _Él_ es otra cosa.

—«¿Tú eres la estrella mayor de este lugar?»—necesita preguntarlo, saber si hay otro más como él. Una oportunidad de salida de ese infierno oscuro.

Siente la mirada de aquel ser recorrerle de arriba abajo y un escalofrío asciende por todo su cuerpo. Luego, la respuesta le respuesta llega, teñida de una extraña mezcla de alivio y cansancio.

—«La única en realidad»

Eren se desinfla al instante pues sus ilusiones caen, se evaporan tan rápido a como habían llegado.

—«Te estás muriendo…»—Dice ahora que su mente ha dimensionado los hechos y los ha atado a las circunstancias de aquellos instantes—«…igual que yo»—pero entonces ocurre, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa grande, luminosa, una sonrisa que se cae de las esquinas, una sonrisa de heridas y dulces recuerdos, que acompañan las lágrimas que brotan inclementes y terminan en ella.

El ser delante suyo solo puede quedarse obnubilado ante su imagen, pensando que las cosas más bellas solo pueden estar revestidas de dolor, y que no comprende como los "tintineantes" fueron capaces de apartar sus ojos de aquel ser.

Y así inició lo de ellos.

Lo de ellos que no era sería más que la comunión de destinos plagados de tragedias, tragedias que volvían una y otra vez a la vida de los desdichados que las cargan.

* * *

…

* * *

—«¿Eran tus hijos?»—preguntó mientras sentado sobre el montoncito de rocas —que le había juntado el ser que habitaba el centro de aquel sistema y que le dijo le llamara Levi, para cuando él llegará—, permanecía inmóvil como un ratón, con sus ojos fijos que nada veían, pero que seguían en su imaginación las palabras nacidas de aquella garganta.

—«No»—respondió el sol Levi desde su lugar—. «Eran hijos de la tierra, del agua y el viento. Seres de barro. Frágiles, algo tonto y muy tercos, pero era por eso…que sentía que eran especiales»

—«¿Los querías mucho?»—No era una pregunta malintencionada, sin embargo trajo a Levi una profunda pena.

—«Ahora que ya no están, creo que puedo decir que los quería en demasía»—el suspiro que brota de su boca no es escuchado por Eren, el pequeño Plutón envuelto en sus ropas oscuras y algo polvorientas—. «Pero supongo que así suele suceder. Uno no se da cuenta de lo que siente hasta que lo que lo produce hace falta»

—«Es por eso que de vez en cuando, uno debe decirlo ¿no?»—recordó entonces las palabras constantes que su hermano solía decirle. ¡Oh, cuanto lo extrañaba! A su querido hermano. Los recuerdos volvieron a agolparse en su cabeza y solo pudo apretar con súbita fuerza el diminuto objeto que siempre guardaba entre sus ropajes, durante los instantes en que Levi tardó en contestarle.

—«Sabes mocoso, creo que lo hice, o al menos traté. Pero ese era su mayor defecto, siempre queriendo ver más allá sin importarle ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, y fue eso mismo lo que los llevó a la ruina. Una ruina que también nos cubrió a nosotros»

—«¿Ellos fueron los que hicieron esto?»—por muy extraño que pareciera, no había reproche en sus palabras, pues en realidad incluso él, a través de las palabras de aquel huraño y triste astro había aprendido a querer a los que alguna vez fueron los "tintineantes".

—«Sí, han sido ellos. Esa bola de criaturas tontas nunca pudieron comprender que lo único que necesitaban saber, era algo que insistían en olvidar cuando comenzaban a creerse maduros»

—«¿Qué es eso?»—preguntó él mientras giraba la cabeza como una lechuza curiosa. Sí, realmente él era alguien muy curioso, pero es curiosidad inocente. Una cualidad que lo hace más bonito de lo que ya es. Tan diferente a los "tintineantes" de Levi, aún así, era algo que compartían en común.

Debía ser por eso, que en el corazón de Levi una sinfonía de sentimientos se agolpan por el chiquillo.

—«Algo que tú también ya sabes»—y Levi sonríe, pero es una sonrisa de cariño y tristeza que Eren no podrá ver.

—«Ahhh, bueno. No entiendo eso, pero ¿podría decírmelo mañana? Es que ya debo irme, seguro Mikasa está por despertar»—dice a la vez que se levanta de un tirón para sacudirse su envolvimiento, pero entonces tropieza, más la fuerza que brota de Levi impide que caiga, le sostiene.

—«Gracias»—logra articular el pequeño Plutón sintiendo su corazón como caleidoscopio, a la vez que se aleja con torpeza. Levi le causa ese sentir tan avasallante, que llena de calor su interior. No es bueno, se sigue repitiendo, pero también sabe que a ese punto ya es algo inevitable, está allí, ya nada se puede detener. Contiene el aliento y da un paso atrás para empezar el camino que ha hecho y deshecho ya muchas veces.

—«Oi, Eren»—dice Levi cuando Eren ya se ha alejado un poco. Ve como el muchachito pega un respingo pero gira en redondo para quedar frente a frente—. «Canta alto»—y es claro para él que ante sus palabras él libera todo el aire que ha retenido. Pequeño tonto, si tan solo supiera, piensa.

—«¡Oh, por supuesto!»—Canturrea Eren, alanzando las manos mientras gira otra vez para volver sobre sus pasos dando brinquitos medio tambaleantes y de trompicones, ya más tranquilo, alejadas las sensaciones que aturden su pecho.

—«Y no te olvides de volver»—murmura para sí, el cada vez más frío sol, una vez que Eren ya ha desaparecido de su campo visual—. «No te olvides de hacerlo. Porque al menos de ti, me quiero despedir»

* * *

…

* * *

Eren siente la mirada incipiente de Mikasa sobre sí, es insiste y pareciera que escudriña en busca de algo. Algo que él juraría es razón de molestia.

—«¿Eren me quiere, verdad?»—dice ella, saltando de su superficie a la de él para empezar a tironear sus desordenados cabellos castaños.

A ella no le cuesta mucho realizar tal acción pues Eren ha descubierto que si eleva la voz lo suficiente, ella irá en línea recta hacia sí, lo suficiente como para que cuando el sueño la invada, él pueda tener la plena seguridad que aunque si tarda, la distancia no será excesiva y él podrá volver a guiarla en la posición adecuada. Girando a su alrededor, bailoteando lo bastante cerca como para percibir su presencia.

—«¿Y por qué Mikasa lo está dudando?»—hay un mohín en su boca, uno que tuerce una y dos veces para que ella se doblegue.

—«Porque Eren oculta cosas a Mikasa. Eren va más allá y siempre que regresa está sonriendo, pero no le dice a Mikasa que es lo que le hace sonreír, y mi corazón duele. Solo Mikasa debería hacer sonreír a Eren»

Eren duda un poco en que contestar, se siente acorralado como vil ratoncito ladrón. Lo que nunca deseó ocurriera, sucedió. Ella lo atrapó. Entonces piensa, se hunde en su cabeza y saca a flote palabras conciliadoras.

—«Es que si Eren le dice ahora a Mikasa, ya no será sorpresa. Y es una sorpresa muy, muy grande. Un regalo especial para mi bonita Mikasa»

—«Ehh, eso es mentira. Eren le está mintiendo a Mikasa. No seas malo, anda dime»—el pálido satélite tironea de su ropa y hace un berrinche que no dura más allá de un par de minutos, en el que Eren, el astro de ropas oscuras, tan solo sonríe, una sonrisa de misterio que oculta dolor.

—«Es sorpresa, sorpresa, sorpresa»—repite un montón de veces él, hasta que ella se cansa y decide que es mejor recostarse sobre su regazo y dejar que él le haga cariñitos y vuelva a cantar esos bellos cuentos que le traen paz y le hacen olvidar. Olvidar incluso el amargo sabor de los malos sueños, que no son más que recuerdos que la acechan incluso un poco más allá de la inconsciencia.

Tal vez eso se deba a que Mikasa es muy joven, la más joven de las alguna vez lunas de su madre en realidad. Tan joven que hay muchas cosas que desconoce. Pero conoció la luz, una luz que se ha desvanecido en esa inmensidad de oscuridad en la que ahora habita. La conciencia de saber que esa oscuridad es producto de la pérdida, la soledad supurante de dicho hecho, causa en ello un pasmo terrorífico que ha empezado a secar su ser.

Eren lo sabe, y saberlo hace que sus miedos se intensifiquen, pero no está seguro de si tendrá éxito lo que en su mente ha empezado a germinar. Además que también tiene certeza de que su traicionero corazón ha caído bajo ese profundo mal que amenaza con impedir sus deseos primarios.

Y Eren sonríe, pero en el interior está llorando.

* * *

…

* * *

—«¿Urracas?»—su voz detiene el canto armonioso del muchachito frente a sí.

—«Oh sí, de bonitos colores y un tanto extrañas. Muy listas en realidad»—hace un gesto con los dedos y se echa a reír, una sonrisa jocosa que inunda los oídos del rojizo sol.

—«Andaban por el cielo, entre el viento ¿no?»—pregunta, hay conjeturas formándose en su cabeza.

—«Oh sí, algunas muy solitarias, otras en bandadas. Eran muy complejas. ¿Por qué pregunta? ¿Conoce a las urracas?»

—«Esos _locos_ de vez en cuando solían mencionarlas, le tenían algo así como ¿miedo? Sí, creo que sí ero eso, aunque al final, vayan que fueron tontos, lo que buscaban ya estaba allí»

—«Vaya ironía»— resopla Eren—. « ¿Si ellos lo hubieran sabido, qué cree que haya pasado?»

—«Las cosas pasan a cómo pasan porque así deben pasar»—responde él con solemnidad, con el conocimiento añejado de centurias.

—«Pues creo que las cosas hubieran sido mejor. Tal vez no estaríamos así»

—«Tus urracas hubieran sufrido, Eren»—le reprende con suavidad.

—« ¿Y por qué? Dijiste que eran buenos»—dando de pasitos se acerca más desde donde puede sentir el calor. Extiende el cuello y deja que la sensación cálida de los rayos de luz cubra sus mejillas. Le gusta esa sensación, le gustaría quedarse para siempre sintiéndola. Entre los brazos de Levi.

—«Eran muy curiosos, y su curiosidad de vez en cuando los hacía muy crueles. Pero como tú mismo lo has dicho, vaya ironía, su crueldad me hizo conocerte y ahora ya no me duele tanto el corazón».

Eren da un paso atrás, al percibir que él se ha acercado, casi podría jurar que él ha extendido sus dedos para alcanzarlo. Las mejillas se cargan de un ligero color rosa, y traga grueso.

—«Levi dice cosas raras»—aparta el rostro, sabe que él ya le ha visto, pero no dejará que piense que es por otra cosa que no sea la vergüenza de la ignorancia.

—«No son cosas raras. Pero solo eres un mocoso tonto, igual que lo fueron ellos»—el suspiro cansado brota de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, un suspiro de agonía que se desvanece mientras retrocede un paso.

Algo en Eren bulle vertiginoso ante esas palabras, y explota como volcán. No odia a 'tintineantes' pero…

—«¡No soy como ellos!»—su voz se eleva como un trueno. Se ha erguido y tiene los puños apretados—. «Y no soy un mocoso»—las lágrimas se asoman en sus párpados y aprieta los labios para no dejar escapar el sollozo—. «¡Levi no debe volver a decirlo!»

Que los compare en muchas ocasiones con aquellos que le lastimaron, hace que se sienta terriblemente mal. Porque él jamás le haría tal cosa, no a él, a él que tanto ama.

—«Lo digo y volveré a decirlo, porque tú ya sabes lo que siento, pero sigues aferrado a seguir así, yendo y viniendo, dando un paso atrás cada vez que yo doy uno hacia adelante»

—«Es que Levi no entiende»—dice él y el hipido lastimero se le escapa.

—«¿Entender qué, Eren? Ya te lo he dicho, ven aquí conmigo, deja que yo te traiga hasta a mí, no debes preocuparte, también lo haré con la mocosa esa»

Y Eren abre grande los ojos, lo hace al sentir los dedos cálidos al fin sobre su rostro, los dedos y el aliento de aquel ser que ha capturado su corazón. Oh, está tan cerca que casi puede sentir que respira al unísono con él.

 _Conectados. Están conectados._

Pero…

—«No. No debo hacerlo»—solloza y se aparta tan solo unos centímetros de él, sobreponiendo sus manos a las que ocupan sus mejillas—. «No porque yo…»—respira profundo—. «…cuando tú luz se extinga…»—las palabras le salen atragantadas—. «…cuando el final llegué, yo quiero ir contigo, pero…también quiero darle un nuevo comienzo a Mikasa, y por eso…y por eso ella no debe estar cerca, no aquí»

—«Pero entonces la harás infeliz al dejarle sola»—contrapone él, acercando sus labios a la diáfana piel que sus manos acarician. Quiero sentirlo cerca, muy cerca. Atraparlo de tal manera que él no pueda irse jamás.

—«No. No»—niega varias veces Eren, sintiendo como su vientre burbujea y su corazón late suavecito llenando todo de un torrente de sensaciones acogedoras, y todo por esas manos que siguen acariciándolo—. «Cuando todo acabe, cuando eso suceda, ella se volverá una estrella»—suspira profundo. Suspiros de anhelo.

—«Pero que cosas dices, mocoso ¿Cómo planeas hacer esa mierda?»—le susurra sobre la concha de la oreja, sacándole un estremecimiento que acompaña con un mordisquito ligero en el lóbulo.

—«Secreto, secreto»—dice mientras se revuelve en los brazos que se han enroscado a su cuerpo y lo mantienen pegadito a ese que le hace temblar de manera placentera. Sacudiéndose un poquito más, logra aflojar el agarre y así poder elevarse de puntitas. Se alza y sus labios impactan contra la barbilla del hombre—. «Pero me debes ayudar»

—«Siendo tan ingrato como eres conmigo ¿Crees que lo voy a hacer»—está jugando, sus palabras son una pequeña broma y Eren lo reconoce, lo interpreta claramente y por eso se eleva más, solo un par de centímetros más, el tramo suficiente para que sus labios se rocen con suavidad con los de Levi, el moribundo sol que siente que por ese breve contacto cada célula de su interior vuelve a resurgir con fuerza, como magma primitivo.

Por su lado, Eren siente que ya no debe de reprimir sus sentimientos. Confiará su corazón y más internos deseos a Levi. Él también lo quiere, se lo ha confesado poco tiempo atrás. Es momento de dejar fluir todo.

Es así como ocurre ese primer beso. Un beso de pacto.

—«Mocoso tramposo»—murmura Levi contra los labios de rosa del chiquillo que ríe entre beso y beso—. «Si sigues haciendo esto, harás que me dé un calambre.»

—«Eso no sería culpa de mis besos»—dice Eren sin detenerse en sus besos que siguen cayendo pequeños, cortos. Besos de colibrí.

—«Pequeño cretino»—sus brazos aprietan más el cuerpecito menudo que parece a punto de derretirse ante sus acciones—. «Te adoro ¿lo sabes, verdad? Por eso te aprovechas»

Eren se ríe, y es una risa de travesura que se mezcla con la embriaguez de la sensación que está colmando su piel ante unos besos que se vuelven más extensos, más profundos—. «Yo también te adoro»

Sumergidos en su pequeña burbuja de cariño, no se dan cuenta de unos ojos tristes que desde la oscuridad le observan, llenos de lágrimas, empañados de sentimientos contrariados. Sentimientos que solo atraen finales crueles y amargos.

* * *

…

* * *

Se podría decir que él también habría de tener algo culpa sobre los eventos que sucederían después, pero tenía el derecho a alegar que fue por influencia, por insistencia ajena y no por impulso suyo. Porque sí, había sido ella quien al final tomó la iniciativa a la vez que golpeaba y aruñaba en esa profunda herida que apenas se había podido sanar gracias a Eren. Sí, definitivamente Eren debería perdonarle, porque él no había sido el promovedor de tan fatal idea.

—«Ojala también tú te hubieras hecho pedazos a como hiciste con mi madre»—aquellas palabras son rematadas con la mirada de esos ojos grises afilados como navajas que parecen querer cumplir con sus palabras tan cargadas de odio y desprecio.

«Vaya ¿Ella en verdad es así? No es como él suele describirla», piensa él contemplándola desde su sitio, manteniendo esa actitud serena y su semblantico estoico, a pesar que por dentro está hirviendo de ira. Ella no tiene ningún derecho a soltar tales palabras.

—«No fui yo quien hizo semejante cosa. No lances mierda sin saber como han sido las cosas»— Está molesto, odia que remuevan un pasado que ya no busca, ni desea recordar. Ellos habían sido crueles e ingratos, pero habían sido especiales para él, no iba a permitir que ella comenzara por allí.

—«Si hubieras impedido que ellos volvieran a acomodarse en ella, si lo hubieras hecho, nada de esto estuviera sucediendo»

—«Y si tú quisieras tanto a tu hermano a como dices hacerlo, confiarías en él y no estarías aquí diciendo estupideces»

Ella tiembla y le ve con ojos de espanto, casi como si él hubiese dicho la blasfemia más grande del universo.

—«Yo lo quiero»—sus ojos de tormenta se cristalizan y una lágrima traicionera se enreda en sus pestañas amenazando con rodar más allá de sus párpados—. «Yo lo quiero, lo quiero mucho más que tú, y por eso no puedo permitir que lo hundas contigo»

—«Pero fue él quien ya tomó tal decisión»—sus palabras no son para dañarla o humillarla, tan solo son para que ella entienda las circunstancias y su sentir, y deje todo por la santa paz—. «Yo también lo quiero, de un modo que tú no podrías entender. Y por que le quiero es que respeto y me subyugo a su decisión. Él está cansado, no le pidas más, tan solo acepta lo que te dé, si es que en verdad lo quieres»

—«Pero es que…es un engaño»—esta vez ya no lucha contra la necesidad y la ola de dolor, las lágrimas emergen como un caudal que siembra surcos en su rostro y cae sobre sus ropas—. «No sucederá. No lo lograran»

—«¿Quién soy yo para destruir sus sueños? Nadie. Ni tú tampoco, así que déjale, dale este regalo»

—«No»—se niega ella, insistiendo en las terribles verdades—. «No puedo hacerlo ¡Y usted tampoco debería aceptarlo así!»

—«¡Basta ya, Mikasa!»—su voz parte el cielo y ella cae sobre sus piernas, doblegada ante su poder—. «Basta ya»—ahora solo es un susurro el que se escapa de su boca.

Mikasa se irgue despacio después de varios minutos de estar boqueando como pez. Se siente contrariada, pero no lo demostrará. Recupera su postura y le dedica una mirada ácida antes de dar la vuelta para ir hacia su espacio, allá donde fingirá que aún sigue dormida para cuando Eren despierte.

Ella ya se ha alejado lo suficiente cuando escucha el murmullo, lejano pero profundo.

—«Caronte»—murmura él—. «Te llamaban Caronte. Igual que el barquero de las almas»—sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella en un entendimiento silencioso.

Las palabras siempre guardan un sentido oculto, mucho más profundo de lo que parecen, ese es su poder, y en ese es lo que Levi estaba tratando de trasmitirle.

—«Ellos eran muy tontos en muchos sentidos, pero si tenían una cualidad esa era su imaginación asertiva ¿No crees que sea así?»

Y Mikasa le ve, le ve a través de su llanto abundante y de resignación.

Lo ha comprendido. Lo comprende y lo acepta.

* * *

…

* * *

 _«Despierta»_

 _«Ven. Es el momento»_

Eren apenas se había quedado dormido cuando sucede, cuando el murmullo vacilante y apagado en una octava casi musical llega y resuena en sus tímpanos, desde adentro de su ser. Porque sí, aquel murmullo no había venido del aire, viajando entre el polvo y la oscuridad, no, está allí, colgando desde un finísimo hilo de araña.

Un invisible hilo que es una conexión.

«¿Conexión?» Resuena en su interior, y es entonces que se levanta con un sobresalto.

«¡Conexión!»

«¡Levi!»

—«¿Levi?»—pregunta con agitación, pero no hay respuesta inmediata, los segundos caen y es después de mucho de ellos que la respuesta llega.

 _«Sí, Eren. Es el momento. Ven»_

El entendimiento nace en su mente como luna roja en un paraje oscuro, y aguas frías recorren su columna vertebral.

Sí, el momento había llegado.

Tomando su forma corpórea emerge de su centro. Ropajes ligeros y de tonos oscuros lo envuelven en el manto que representa sus elementos que conforman su estructura, y al hacerlo la sensación de vacío y frio lo embarga.

Realmente estaba sucediendo.

El final estaba allí. A unos pasos.

Se muerde los labios y aprieta el pequeño objeto que es su mayor tesoro. Aquel objeto diminuto, que guarda vida, fuerza, y luz. En sus recuerdos, Eren puedo verlo…dorado, encriptado por figuras hermosas de mariposas, mariposas que ahora son crisálidas de vida.

Una corona solar compactada en un artilugio que alguna vez perteneció a quien tanto le amó. _Él_ , su hermano, quien le dio ese vestigio de su ser para que fuese la clave que le aseguraría un lugar como suyo en un universo tan grande y cruel, pero que ahora él le cedería a esa otro ser que fue la alegría de sus días más tristes. Su otra hermana, una de espíritu.

Tropezando, cayendo y levantándose un sinfín de veces hace el camino hasta él.

No le importa sentir como sus pulmones parecen aplastársele dentro del pecho por la carrera tan desesperada que lleva, boquear como un pez capturado en una red o dar al suelo en cada paso como un idiota, él tan solo quiere llegar hasta allí, allá junto a él. Pero es que el tiempo se está acabando y él no puede llegar un segundo tarde.

«Hace frío. Hace frío» Se repite en su cabeza y apura el paso.

«Mucho frío. Tanto frío. Es el frío de la muerte» Razona cuando percibí como todo el calor parece desvanecerse segundo a segundo.

Tick-Tock.

Y se enreda en sus pies, cae y su cuerpo queda tendido. Llora, lo hace porque sabe que ya no podrá avanzar más. Todo el espacio está templado y la presión es tan agonizante que no puede moverse o siquiera levantarse.

—«Levi» — solloza incontenible sintiéndose derrotado, pero entonces sucede, la voz se desliza hasta sus tímpanos, y unos brazos lo elevan.

—«No llores, Eren. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí» — le dice él como si se fuera arrullo, al recogerle y acunarle con cariño—. «No llores más, ya estás aquí» —sus labios alcanzan los temblorosos del muchachito, y Eren tiembla entre sus brazos, él sabe el porqué. Está frío, como bloque de hielo, y su tacto lastima la piel ajena.

—«Levi. Levi»—repite Eren una y otra vez, obviando el dolor que le produce el contacto frío con el otro ser. Se cuelga de su cuello en un gesto de fundición—. «¿Es el momento?»—pregunta, y su mano que ha mantenido a puño cerrado, guardando el objeto, se comprime hasta que siente que su carne pareciera ceder ante la superficie tibia de tal cosa.

—«Sí, lo es»— le responde y vuelve a besarlo, necesita hacerlo, en verdad lo siente así, porque posiblemente, esa será la última que lo haga, pero no porque esté a punto de extinguirse, sino por lo que ha decidido, por lo que está a punto de hacer—. «Te amo, Eren. Quiero que lo sepas, quiero que lo hagas, porque no sé si vas a perdonarme»

—«Eh, ¿Perdonarte qué?» —preguntó él desconcertado mientras siente como bajo sus deseos el artilugio entre sus manos se activaba, agitándose de una manera que parece el aleteo incesante de una mariposa. Un vuelo de mariposa que se coordina con la agonía de Levi al ser contraído por su propio interior.

—«Por no poder dejarte ir» —le susurró él, robándole un último beso, antes de gritar a todo pulmón—.«¡Mikasa ahora!» —su voz como onda de calor de eleva como su aliento final, partiendo el espacio, inundando todo. Ahogando los pensamientos de Eren, que en sus brazos se paraliza.

«¿Mikasa?» Es lo último que alcanza a pensar el pequeño ser antes de que ser arrasado por el torrente de sensaciones que se abren paso por cada célula de su piel, una mezcla de fervencia volátil, lacerante dolor de sentirse comprimido, aplastado entre dos fuerzas, una de impacto, la otra de ondas de explosión.

El mundo a su alrededor se ilumina, se llena de blanco, de una luz tan potente y calorífica que se convierte en su pequeño infierno personal. Su propio infierno de dolor, uno en donde puede sentir como sus venas arden transportando fuego líquido, fuego que funde sus huesos y los rompe, los astilla uno a uno, desgarrando su piel sin hacerlo, licuando sus extrañas hasta no dejar nada combustible.

Y puede jurar que, es la sensación más horrible que alguna vez hubiese imaginado poder llegar a sentir, y solo puede gritar, gritar hasta que quedarse sin voz, hasta que su ser mismo entero deje de ser él y terminé de consumirse. Hasta que ya no quedé nada.

Lágrimas se funden en aquel segundo eterno en que todo dura. Ese segundo fatídico en que todo acaba y en que todo puede reiniciar. Un segundo en el que el dolor y arrepentimiento se desvanecen, se esparcen y comienzan a flotar, a flotar, a flotar en el siguiente segundo que cae y contrae todo, trayendo consigo una nueva explosión. Y de nuevo…tan solo luz y vacío quedan.

Pero para Eren, todo ha acabado antes de que ese segundo segunda haya llegado. Igual que para Levi y Mikasa.

Luz y polvo es todo lo que hay, extendiéndose, escapando.

El diminuto lugar alguna vez conocido como sistema solar, ya no está. Se ha perdido en el espacio infinito.

* * *

…

* * *

Miles o millones de años debieron pasar.

Seguramente.

No lo sabrá hasta mucho después.

Pero entonces sucede, la conciencia vuelve.

Y…

Hay un sonido siseante atravesando sus tímpanos. Es chirriante, como una voz en _off_ pero que a la vez es un cántico en octavas melodiosas. Un canto como miel goteante que se eleva acompasado en una lluvia que rebota una y otra vez, una lluvia de burbujas chocando entre sí.

Son latidos, latidos de corazón. De dos corazones. Los reconoce. Lo hace en el justo instante en que el hormigueo donde se suponía debía estar su rostro se hace presente, extendiéndose por todo su ser, despertando a cada célula, a cada gramo de elementos que lo conforman y habitan en él, y que también están cantando, cantando para el otro corazón que late al unísono con el suyo propio. Ese otro corazón que pertenece a quien en ese momento le prodiga caricias de seda. Hay tanto amor en aquel suave tacto.

Entonces el deseo de saber quien es el causante de tan delicadas y tiernas caricias, nace.

Intenta localizar sus ojos, aunque no está seguro si aún están allí. Lucha, se fuerza a salir de esa oscuridad, una, dos veces lo hace, luego lo logra, parpadea y entonces abre los ojos.

Y el paisaje más hermoso se muestra ante él. Un paisaje que vive entre los delicados matices de unos ojos de plata y cielo que le observan con adoración.

—«Has despertado»—dice aquel ser con expresión indescifrable. Ese ser al que la palabra "hermoso" no le hace justicia, pues él era mucho más que eso, piensa, viéndole obnubilado. Y no es hasta después de tres largos minutos, que su tonta mente pone a trabajar a sus neuronas en una sinapsis que trae a su mente relámpagos de recuerdos, y es allí que descubre quien es el que lo tenía acunado, acariciando su rostro con tanto cariño.

Levi.

—«¿Siempre fuiste así de perfecto»—Seguramente no es la primera pregunta que debió hacer, pero a veces los sentimientos arrebolados son más fuerte que la razón lógica.

Él enarca una ceja y una sonrisa de suficiencia curva esos labios llenos.

—«Desde el comienzo de los tiempos»—su voz de barítono se desliza suave, cautivante hacia sí, y él solo puede sentir despertar aquellas cosquillas que sus palabras despertaban en él hace ya tantísimo tiempo. Cosquillas de mariposas de primavera—. «Aunque no más que tú»—y allí iba de nuevo él con sus palabras robándole el aliento, solo que esta vez, la sensación que arrancó de sí, fue tan electrizante que sus mejillas ardieron hasta calcinar su rostro enteramente.

—«Levi tonto»—musitó fingiendo molestia para ocultar su acalorado rostro.

Él se echó a reír, y a Eren su risa le supo a gloria. Entonces también río, río con ganas y felicidad. Después volvieron a quedar en silencio, acogidos por la sensación reconfortante de sus cuerpos juntos.

—«¿Existimos?»—fue Eren quien rompió el silencio, mil pensamientos corrían en su mente, preguntas, dudas y recuerdos.

—«Sí, por supuesto»—su parca respuesta causó que Eren torciera el gesto. A él le causa ternura. Seguía siendo su niño, su bonito mocoso.

—«¿Cómo?»—sus manos hicieron pinzas sobre las vestiduras de tintes blanquísimos.

—«Novae»—fue casi un suspiro, pero Eren entendió todo de una con esa sola palabra.

—«Eres un loco»—dijo, pero su sonrisa se elevó más.

—«No fue mi idea en realidad»

—«¿Mikasa?»—la pregunta vacilante que sale de sus labios causa un pasmo en su corazón—. «¡Mikasa!»

—«Tsk»—chista con cierta tirria—«Esa haragana, ayer estuvo de vagabunda con la otra idiota»

—«¿Otra? ¿Qué otra?»—se separa de él, con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro —. «¿Dónde estamos»

—«Algo lejos. En nuestro propio hogar»

—«¿Hogar?»—más dudas saltan a su mente.

—«Hogar»—concede él, empezando a aflojar el agarre, deshacer el abrazo.

—«Pero…»—sus palabras mueren ante el tacto delicado de los pálidos dedos sobre sus labios.

—«Tan solo mira»—le acalla y se separa completamente. Se eleva, mostrándose en sus formas, el cabello largo y oscuro se ondea junto a sus vestiduras luminosas moteadas de azul cristal. Le sonríe, y desaparece de su vista como tal—. «Observa. Está por suceder»—el murmullo conciliador se queda flotando en el aire.

Entonces sucede, y las lágrimas humedecen las mejillas juveniles y tersas del antiguo pequeño Plutón, y la sonrisa se funde con las lágrimas, solo que en esta ocasión son lágrimas de felicidad.

Porque lo ve.

Allí en el justo instante cuando la luz de su amado Levi corona su cielo, lo rompe e ilumina cada rincón, alejando cualquier sombra capaz de ocultar los secretos del lugar, el amanecer se hace ante sus ojos y todo vestigio de dolor enredado en lo profundo de sus recuerdos se evapora.

—«¿Míos?»—el murmullo brota de sus labios y la respuesta llega desde lo profundo de su ser.

—«Los _otros_. Nuestros»—dice la voz de Levi filtrándose en su interior, haciendo cantar su corazón con algo más que regocijo.

Eren eleva los ojos hacia el firmamento, allí donde Levi nuevamente está gobernando con su luz potentísima, cubriendo su ser entero en un abrazo protector, incluso más allá de su espacio

—«Gracias»—murmura conmovido—. «Gracias por todo. Por darme esto»—le transmite colmado de infinita dicha. Y la sonrisa que nace en sus labios ilumina sus ojos, volviéndolos de girasol, todo esto al verla sonrisa que le devuelve él. Una pequeña sonrisa que lo hace ver más perfecto y que se mantiene allí mientras lo contempla con ternura, ternura que va dirigida a él, a él y a _ellos_.

 _Ellos_ que emergen al compás del silbido del aire, ante el hipnótico resplandor del alba, de entre las hojas verdes de robustos árboles que cubren cada tramo de sus tierras.

 _Ellos_ diminutos, de pieles casi traslúcidas, etéreos, de ojos grandes de bosques, ojos que carecen del deseo del más allá pues tienen tatuados el espíritu endulzado por el amor hacia lo que les rodea, a lo que es frágil pero que es lo verdaderamente valioso y más hermoso.

 _Ellos_ , seres de luz y tierra.

Ellos, los nacidos de su comunión con Levi. Levi la ahora estrella masiva que ilumina aquel nuevo sistema. Su hogar.

«La vida es bella» piensa sintiendo su corazón hincharse con toda la felicidad que puede nacer de contemplar aquel precioso instante, en que ve sus sueños hechos una realidad.

Alejado de él, a la distancia perfecta, Levi mira hacia más allá de los alcances de su luz, y ve las otras nebulosas, las inmensas galaxias, entre el polvo cósmico, por los destellos de vida y muerte que conforman el infinito, y ya no siente más pena, dolor, ni anhelos de algo que ya no volverá. El pasado debe quedar así, en el pasado, de todos modos, el presente y el futuro está en sus manos, amparados en la cálida existencia de su mocoso.

Es momento de ser felices. Vivir plenamente.

Porque muchas veces las más grandes dichas nace de los infortunios y el caos.

* * *

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Han sido 10,500 palabras y tres meses de preparación. El One-shot más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, pero mi Riren del pueblo lo merece. Ciertamente creo que tengo varios o montones de errores ortográficos y lógica desperdigados en todo el escrito, pero luego iré arreglándolos.

A todo esto, espero les haya gustado la trama, ya en un Fic anterior había hablado de la naturaleza consciente, en este Fic vuelvo a repetir eso solo que en astros. Ver tanto Nathional Geographic me hace mal, causa que se me ocurran ideas muy extrañas. Esta es una de ellas.

Un dato curioso, nuestro sol jamás se convertirá en Nova, no posee la suficiente potencia para hacerlo, al final de sus días se volverá una enana blanca (lol) y se comprimirá a algo tan pequeño hasta el final de los tiempos.

Espero les haya gustado la idea, y si tienen críticas o desean decirme que les pareció agradecería me dejaran un review.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
